The present invention relates to a medicine container, and more particularly to a modular medicine container with means for reminding a user of time to take medicines.
When a doctor prescribes for a patient, the prescribed medicines usually include more than one type of medicine to be taken at specified times, such as in the morning, at noon, in the evening, etc. However, many patients often forget to take the prescribed medicines at the specified times. It is therefore desirable to have a medicine container that is convenient for carrying and is designed to hold different medicines to avoid possible mistake of taking wrong medicines at wrong time. Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 85216667 discloses a modular medicine container that includes modular cases for holding and keeping medicines in order. However, the medicine container has not the function of reminding a user of time to take the medicines.